Blue Jay
by CrocodileTears98
Summary: A mysterious girl turns up, telling Robin The Dark Knight wishes to speak with him. Robin isn't pleased, but he can't say know, especially to the messenger. Who is she? Unexpected secrets revealed and old enemies revived for this torture!fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hello Teen Titans fandom! This is my first TT fanfic so I hope it turns out good!**

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as he began to race towards Cinderblock. Cyborg began shooting his beams of energy at him, Starfire started pounding him with starbolts, as Raven threw Beast Boy at Cinderblock in rat form, and he grew into a hippo to slam him to the ground.

Cinderblock simply rose and threw the green hippo against the far wall. Then he roared and slammed his fists into the concrete floor, causing the smooth surface to crack and send the Titans sprawling.

"I would think five brains would realize that if the skin is impenetrable, there has to be an extremely weak part to compensate for it!" A female voice scolded from the doorway.

The Titans craned their necks to see who was speaking, but all they saw was a blur of black, blue, and shocking orange flash past them, towards the monster.

"Hey, Cinderella!" She yelled.

"Who…?" Beast Boy said to no one in particular.

Cinderblock made the mistake of roaring at her, giving her the chance to toss a small silver ball into his mouth, and sail down his gullet. She turned around and dusted of her shoulder, not bothering to watch as the bomb went off in his stomach, and he exploded.

She marched past the majority of the Titans, stopping in front of Robin.

"He wishes to speak with you."

"Tell him I'm past it."

"You want me to go back empty-handed, when you know he'll take it out on me?"

"No, but I cannot go..."

"Back? You are a coward."

"Me?" He sounded shocked. "When have you never…"

"Because I was not allowed by the only person important to me. You _must_ return, even if just for a day."

"Fine, but only because you asked."

"He knew I was the best person for the job." She smiled smugly. "Now, your friends seem a bit disoriented. You may want to explain before I do." Her smirk turned into a maniacal grin.

They turned to see the rest of the Titans staring at them in confusion. The team got their first good look at the mystery girl. She was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with a black tank top on over it. Black shorts worn over electric orange tights covered her legs. Steel-toed combat boots were on her feet, and she had a mask identical to Robin's, but with the black on the inside. Her jet-black hair was heavily gelled and held in place by an orange headband. To top it off, she was wearing a short black cape lined with purple.

"Guys, this is Blue Jay, an old friend of mine." One of her eyebrows popped up at the word 'friend', but she said nothing. "She needs my assistance elsewhere, but we'll be fine." He did his best to smile, but it was clear he was not very pleased by her sudden appearance. Blue Jay added a confident, full-braces smile, which humanized her a bit.

Starfire hoped this girl would prove a friend, and not a competitor for Robin's affection. She was kind of pretty, and she had no idea of what their past relationship was, not being entirely convinced by the 'friend' thing.

"I just have one question." Beast Boy held his hands up in a 'hold everything' gesture. "Who is the 'He' you guys were talking about?"

"Why, little green one," Blue Jay began in a condescending tone, making Beast Boy huff. "Who else but The Batman himself?"

**A/N; Dun dun dun! Do not worry readers! All (well most) will be revealed next chapter! I'm sorry to say I don't know exactly when that will be uploaded but hopefully it will be soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I have to admit, I was a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews. But then I saw that I had 2 people favorite this story and one more follow, so big thanks to Robinofthesky, z1a1c1h1, PromptDreamer-PSAscience! I realize this story sounds a bit Mary-Sue-ish, but I promise you won't be disappointed.**

"He is not home, he entrusted me to lead you to his new temporary location." Blue Jay said formally, walking to the T-Ship.

"Okay, you can tell us the way." Robin said. The team was surprised to see him look at her with suspicion; after all, she had been introduced as a friend.

"It would go faster if I drove." Blue Jay argued taking a defiant step towards him.

"Okay, but just don't crash. You haven't changed a bit, Blue." Robin smiled fondly; his suspicion seemed to dissipate as Cyborg tossed her the keys.

_**YAY TIME LAPSE GO LAZY WRITING!**_

They landed lightly in a jungle. None of the Titans knew exactly where they were; Blue Jay zigzagged and doubled back so many times. When Starfire first asked why she was doing that, her simple reply was; "To lose tails and other unfriendlies."

They got out of their respective seats; Beast Boy was airsick so he staggered off to lose his lunch in privacy.

"I'll go scout ahead." Blue Jay jumped down from the airship, and without another word disappeared into the jungle.

"Team!" Robin gathered them in a circle. "That isn't Blue Jay." He stated boldly, "The real Blue Jay wouldn't explode Cinderblock like that. She speaks with a Gotham City accent, and she hasn't called me my nickname yet."

"Then who is she?" Cyborg scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I don't know, but she cannot be trusted." Robin turned his neck to look in the direction she had left.

"Then why did we follow her?" Raven said monotonously.

"To find out what sort of trap this is, and where the real Blue Jay is."

A voice drifted from behind them; "I can assure you, I am the real Blue Jay, just" She paused to chuckle. "Not in the right mind."

They whirled around to see the grinning girl, holding a machete to her own throat. "Now, follow me or heads will roll."

They carefully walked behind her through the treacherous jungle, the blade at her neck the whole time.

"Where are you taking us?" Starfire said bravely.

"That's a surprise." 'Blue Jay's' smile widened.

"How are possessing her?" Robin said angrily.

"A little something called mind control. She is conscious for this and remains unharmed unless you cause trouble before you reach our destination. There, you'll have other things to worry about."

They finally came to their 'destination' a bunker covered with jungle vines. She led them into a round room, and one by one, latched their ankles to chains attached to the wall. She then hoisted herself into a cage dangling from the ceiling. She sat calmly, and her eyes glowed red for a moment before a red shadow exited her body and she lay down and began to snore.

"What is going to happen now?" Starfire said, her voice quivering with fear.

"I don't-" Robin began before the door opened, and an old enemy marched through.

**A/N; Uh-Oh! The plot truly begins! What will the Titans do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; August is a very busy month for me, and I am having difficulty with this chapter. I also understand there are many ways for you to show support this story, and I heartily thank those who are following and favoriting, but I really need criticism, and flames to roast my marshmallows on!**

It was Brother Blood, Principal of Hive Academy. He looked unchanged from when they last saw them.

"Hello Titans." He grinned.

"You kidnapped us?" Cyborg squawked in fear. No one could blame him for looking so shocked. Blood was his archenemy.

"Not exactly. A team rather took you. And it was my job to bait you here. I knew one of you would figure out the trap so I turned it into a hostage situation. And Robbie-Poo's baby sis was the perfect pawn!" His smile became menacing.

"A team?" Starfire asked, alarmed.

"How did you know she was my sister?" Robin looked at the young girls snoring form.

"My master holds untold benefits!" He cackled.

"You don't seem like the service type." Raven said blandly.

"Sometimes it's good to be on the sidelines. Now I must call my team to bring in the other prisoners." He turned and left the way he came.

"Other prisoners?" Beast Boy voiced the other Titan's thoughts. "Titans East?"

His comrades just shrugged.

First in walked Madame Rouge, holding a man in a torn jumpsuit by the handcuffs. Superman. Then Slade, of all people, walking in with Wonder Woman. Malchior in paper mummy form with Green Lantern and Hawk Girl. Joker with Batman and Brother Blood with The Flash and The Martian Manhunter. The Justice League had been taken as well. The Titans just stared in shock. These villains were _defeated,_ never to be even thought of again.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The Joker cackled. "What a day!"

" The Joker?" a voice the Titans hadn't heard before spoke. They turned to see that Blue Jay had awakened. They could see what Robin meant by her accent. Her 'e' sounds turned into 'a's. "This doesn't fit your pattern. You are chaos, not capable of being part of a team."

The Joker turned to the young girl. "You know nothing about me!" His sudden snarl at Blue Jay faded and he clapped his hands together with a smile. "Now, let's move on to the game! You see ladies and gentlemen, our leader has formulated a serum to enter memories, to view them as if we were there, just not able to be heard or touch anything. And it has learned quite a thing about you!"

"It?" The Flash asked.

"Yes, I believe that is what I said. At any rate, we decided to show your teammates your secrets, how much you have hidden from them. How you cannot truly be families, for you hide too much! And now, the main event!" HE gestured for his friends to begin. They put the Justice League into ankle-cuffs like the titans. Superman's was lined with Kryptonite, GL's was yellow, Hawk Girl had a zip tie around her wings and the others were simply that, a handcuff.

Then the criminals walked around and one by one used a syringe per person and extracted a thick, silvery goo from the small hollow under specific heroes left earlobes. Only Batman, Blue Jay, Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg. The, without a word, the villains left the room. All but one.

"I am here to quickly unmask you, to prove our point that we are fully aware of who you are." Madame Rouge began strutting her way around the circle. She suddenly pointed to Beast Boy. "Garfield Logan, the science experiment."

"I wasn't…" He squeaked.

"Victor Stone, high school football champion."

Cyborg was shocked when she pointed to him.

She bent over Robin and Peeled off his mask, to reveal bold green eyes. "Dick Grayson, junior acrobat."

"Annie Grayson, his baby sister." Blue Jay's mask came off to show Brown eyes narrowed in rage.

"Bruce Wayne, billionaire orphan." His mask was tossed aside and icy blue eyes and black hair appeared.

"And Wally West, the boy who is very clumsy around lab equipment." His mask revealed green eyes and red hair.

Before Madame Rouge could leave, Malchior burst in the room with several beakers.

"First up," He called. "Beast Boy!"

**A/N; I hope you all appreciate this chapter seeing as how it is about 700 words. Next chapter will show who Garfield Logan is! And I got their life stories from the internet and such, though I did have to fill in some blanks myself so please no lectures about how I didn't follow their life stories to the letter. I also am only doing those whose origins aren't explained in the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I am super thrilled that I got two comments in a day! I literally jumped for joy! Super-duper triple thanks with a cherry and rainbow sprinkles on top to; Queen NekoChan and Luce! Here is Garfield Logan's life story!**

"We won't invade his privacy like this!" Cyborg boomed.

"I don't even know him!" Wonder Woman protested.

"Stop!" Blood yelled. "If you do not take it willingly we will shove it down your miserable throats!"

Malchior passed out the glasses to everybody but Beast Boy.

"What about me?" he trembled.

Madame Rouge smiled viciously. "Why, we have to punish you. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to lie?" She unshackled him and roughly pulled him up by his arm. There was a loud 'CRACK' and he howled in pain.

"Do not be a baby. It is merely dislocated." Madame Rouge said scornfully. She shoved him towards the door, and he stumbled, dizzy with pain into the hallway where black gloved hands steered him out of sight.

"Now, drink or his suffering increases." Madame Rouge snarled.

The heroes reluctantly lifted the glassed to their lips, and drank. The taste was putrid, like castor oil mixed with rotting fish. Their cups clattered to the floor to be collected by Malchior, and they blacked out for a few seconds.

When they came to, all they could see was blinding white. It hurt their eyes but they could tell they were each there. Then the light faded to be replaced with normal sunlight, which was disorienting.

They were in a rainforest, next to a little hut. Smoke curled merrily out of a hole in the center of the roof, which suggested a cooking fire. The noise of the jungle was surprisingly loud for being so near people, but the bugs and birds did not seem to mind. The trees were alive with movement, but the thing that caught their eyes was the blonde, blue-eyed toddler walking unsteadily out of the hut.

"Garfield?" A women's voice rang through the jungle. It was not very loud, but a few birds took flight due to her frantic tone.

_"I didn't think…" Raven began._

_ "He was, fully human." Cyborg said breathlessly._

The woman came into full view. She had brown hair and heavily tanned skin which suggested long, hard work under a bright sun. Her eyes were warm and motherly. She scooped Garfield up into her arms and called into the hut, "Mark! I told you to watch him while I analyzed those leaf samples!"

"I was cooking dinner." A tan man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up next to her.

"We got to keep him out of the jungle. Out there, he is an hors d'oeuvre." She said worriedly.

"No worries, Rita. He is our big man!" He emphasized this by flexing his muscles, causing Garfield to copy him. Gar's cheeks were also puffed out. "At ease, soldier." His dad chuckled.

_ "I thought he was raised by Mento and Elasti-Girl?" Starfire said, confused._

_ "Apparently not." Robin said simply._

_ "The Doom Patrol?" Superman questioned._

_ "He had just quit when we met him." Raven said softly._

There was a quick flash, like a camera had just gone off. They were in a new section of jungle, with a new hut. They saw Gar playing with little rocks. He was a bit older, maybe five, and his mother and father were sitting near him, looking though papers. He looked over at them, then got up and snatched a drawing.

"Wasdis?" He held it out to his mother.

"This is a rare green monkey. Mommy and Daddy are looking for it to get a real picture and maybe catch it to be studied." She said patiently taking the drawing back.

"It would ensure money and our names in the history books, Gar." His father picked him up and set him in his lap. Gar nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Stop it." his mother scolded and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

Time seemed to fast forward, the night seemed to pass in seconds, and when the sun rose, they saw Gar tiptoe out of the hut with a backpack.

"I'm 'unna catch dat monkey." He said determinedly. He set out in the jungle, and though the onlookers didn't take a step they were suddenly deep in the jungle. They saw the green monkey dart into a clump of underbrush. Gar shoved his arm into the foliage and sharply withdrew it with a screech of pain. He grasped his arm as he looked at the blood on his hand. He did what any other five-year-old in his position would. He sat down and cried. His father suddenly burst through the trees.

"Rita! He's here!"

She came through the trees and ran towards her sobbing son.

"Gar what's wrong?" She saw the blood. "What got you?"

"Da mon, kee!" He hiccupped.

His mother signaled his father to go find the creature as she picked Gar up and started running to their campsite.

The scene changed, and suddenly they were in a lab, Gar's parents talking quietly to and African doctor outside an open door. They could see Gar inside, with several I.V.s sticking out both arms.

"I analyzed blood samples from the monkey. It tested positive for Sakutia, a rare tropical disease that is harmless to animals, but fatal in humans. Sadly, your son has contracted it. I am afraid he only has a few months." The doctor said mournfully.

"There is no cure?" His mother said fiercly.

"We are close to a breakthrough, but it would take about a year with my short staff. Even then, it would be experimental, not to try on humans."

"We will, help. I don't care what it takes, our on will be the test subject, we don't care. Just save him!" She said, her voice heavy with desperation.

The doctor gave a short nod, then the scene changed.

It couldn't have been that long, but it was clear they were about to try it on Gar.

The same doctor they saw in the earlier scene was priming a long syringe, and then entered it carefully into Gar's I.V. The heroes could see his parents looking on in interest and fear.

_"So, this must be how he turned into Beast Boy." Batman said._

_ "How do you know?" Flash asked._

_ "Obviously the bite didn't do it and the doctor said this was experimental." Batman said conclusively. _

There was a quick flash forward, until the doctor announced that Gar was Sakutia- free.

There were cries of jubilation and hugs all around, until a nurse screamed "Look!"

They turned to see a small green spot on Gar's nose, slowely spreading. He was crossed-eyed trying to see it.

Everyone began checking machines while his parents frantically asked what was happening.

"His vitals are fine, he's just, changing color." One Nurse called from her station.

"Doc, you gotta see this." One male nurse said.

The doctor rushed over to look at the screen. Gar's parents followed closely.

"He has the DNA of a gazelle, a lion, shark, monkey, _holy crap_ I think that's a _dinosaur_!" The nurse exclaimed. The doctor elbowed him aside to get a better look.

"I don't feel anything." Gar's soft squeak came from across the room. His parents turned and gasped. His ears had enlarged and had become pointed at the tip. His whole body was an acid green, his eyes the same. His hair was now green, and he had a small fang poking up from the corner of his mouth.

He was, he is…

"_Beast boy." Raven whispered mournfully._

True, he now looked entirely like the teen they had befriended, though here he was much smaller and wearing a Johnny.

The scene changed in a swirl of colors.

**A/N; I honestly was going to finish Beast Boy's memories, but this chapter is the longest I've ever written, at 1,333 words. I think that's plenty. Next chapter will hopefully cap off his history. Now I must go hide from the evil chocolate bunny. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm very sorry I haven't updated recently, but my weekend was crazy! Saturday two of my cousins (one on my dad's side of the family and one on my mom's) were getting married. Same time and everything! Craziness!**

They were now on a boat in a lake. It was jus Gar and his parents, catching and examining fish. There was a shudder, and a horrible scraping, metal on rock. They sprung into action, running from hull to stern trying to find the lifejackets. The vision was in fast motion, so they couldn't hear, but fear was evident on their faces. Water was to their ankles, then knees, then waists.

Then the boat capsized. Gar turned into a dolphin, and swooped after his parents sinking forms. They lands with soft thuds on his smooth back, and he rocketed towards shore. He morphed back into a human, and one by one dragged his parents onto the rocks. He placed his hands hesitantly on his father's chest as if he were about to try to revive him, but drew back.

"I don't know how to do this." He squeaked tearfully. He began trying to signal passing boats for help, but they all passed by.

_Blue Jay grabbed Batman's hand fearfully._

"_Someone has to help!" Green Lantern said fiercely. One thing he learned from his days in the U.S. Marine Corp was don't ignore those in need._

Gar whipped around to face his parents unconscious bodies. He would have to try. But then he noticed it. Their chests had stopped moving. They had died.

"No," he whispered, but his voice rose. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

He ran into the forest, screaming the word.

It must have been months later, because Gar was still in his same clothes, but they were torn and dirty. The holes revealed quickly developed lean muscle. He was running through the jungle, morphing into different animals to speed him along.

"_What is he running from?" Wonder woman inquired._

"_Poachers." Blue Jay sounded sick to her stomach as she pointed through the leaves._

She was right. Well-groomed men tore after Gar toting nets and a cage large enough to fit one eight-year-old.

They caught him. He changed into a bird, mouse, salamander, to try to get away, but they had him.

"Lemme go!" he screeched, turning back into a boy.

"We'll fetch a fine price on this 'un boys!" the lead poacher called triumphantly. "Send 'im straight to the labs, this 'un!" he spoke with a thick Australian accent.

"What it be boss?" one poacher asked. This one was missing quite a few teeth, but he had one glittering gold one.

"I'm a person!" Gar yelled, but was ignored.

"I dunno, all I see when I look at 'im be money bags!" the leader cackled.

"_He is a human being!" Robin yelled, but the goons couldn't hear him._

The scene shifted again. They were in a pristine white lab. Men and woman in lab coats walked around a large containment unit in the center of the room, containing Gar.

He was wearing a Johnny, and he had bold black numbers printed on his arms. He was sitting still, quiet. A kind doctor handed him the morning paper, the front page depicting none other than the Doom Patrol.

In the far corner of the room, a clumsy nurse knocked over a few vials of multicolored liquid into the garbage can, and with a loud boom, the room exploded. When the smoke cleared, everyone had hit the deck but Gar, who couldn't. but there was a smoking hole in his cage. He took the opportunity and turned into a hawk, escaping into the sky.

The next scene depicted the headquarters of the Doom Patrol, and Gar landed lightly outside. He paused to think, and the onlookers noticed he was still wearing the Johnny. He had flown who knows how far in not a lot of time. He turned back into a bird and alit on the roof. He got to work opening a skylight. The heroes watching were suddenly inside the building, looking up at Gar breaking in. He finally pried the window open and jumped through, landing with a light thud. Almost immediately, the room lit up red, and alarm sirens sounded. Gar stood still, frozen in shock, as the Doom Patrol Stormed in the room. Like electricity had hit him, he jumped up and morphed into a cheetah to run. He was fast, but they caught him. He hated being caught. She squirmed and morphed into a small squirrel, a slippery snake, anything to get away.

"What is it?' Robot-Man said to no one in particular.

"Not who!" Gar said monstrously, turning back into a human. "Who! I'm a person!" It was clear he was tired of being a 'it'.

Then, a bright white light blinded the heroes viewing the memory.

They were back into the circular room. Madame Rouge was chaining Beast Boy back to the wall and Joker was fiddling with a remote. Rouge didn't seem to notice Joker, but when she stood up she saw him.

"You recalled them too early!" She snarled and snatched back the remote. "You best not sabotage this for all of us!"

"Of course not! He said silkily. "I just was excited to inform them of the new development with our leader!" he turned to face them. Or rather, batman. "We have found a way to fast forward your memories to get to the future!" he turned to leave, but tripped over Starfire's chain. "Watch where you put that thing missy, someone could get hurt." He said softly. The door closed behind him and Starfire held up her chain, now broken in half.

**A/N: Ooooooooooh! Exciting! Next chapter we delve into the memories of one Victor Stone! And what happens with Starfire? What did they do to Beast Boy?**


End file.
